This invention relates to a signal detection operating lever device for detecting a CUE signal from a magnetic recording tape mounted in a magnetic recording tape reproducing apparatus.
In conventional magnetic recording tape reproducing apparatus, especially, in a magnetic recording tape reproducing apparatus one of the selling points of which lies in compact design or miniaturization, a signal detector for detecting a CUE signal from the magnetic recording tape is not mounted. This is because a signal detector is not an essential component in the compact magnetic recording tape reproducing apparatus. If a signal detector and a signal detection operating lever device are arranged in the compact magnetic recording tape reproducing apparatus, the mechanism of the operating lever device becomes complex and the outer dimensions of the magnetic recording tape reproducing apparatus are inevitably enlarged.